


Lolita Synesthesia

by RoseElizabethWelles



Category: Lana Del Rey (Musician), Lolita - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseElizabethWelles/pseuds/RoseElizabethWelles
Summary: Poetic result of using the Lana Del Rey song title generator as a writing prompt.





	

Lolita Synesthesia   
Unacceptable   
behavior glorified  
I can see it all  
Magenta oil slick   
Surrounds you like a blob  
It undulates  
It vibrates  
It's sickening to behold

Oh why  
Can't anyone else see it  
She's filled with light  
And you're indefensible   
Oh why   
Can't anyone else see it  
She's just a curious child  
you're not justified at all

Lolita Synesthesia  
Fiery Nabokov  
Disgusted   
at our responses  
Burned pages Of his soul  
Fifty shades   
of pedophilia  
We're sickening to behold

Oh why  
Can't anybody see it?  
She was free and wild  
We're indefensible   
Oh why  
Can't anybody see it?  
She was just a curious child  
We're not justified at all

Lolita Synesthesia   
We're not here to please ya  
Lolita Synesthesia   
No rights, no control.  
Lolita Synesthesia   
We're not here to please ya  
Lolita Synesthesia   
We cry into our phones.

Oh why  
Can't anybody see it?  
She's filled with light  
And you're indefensible   
Oh why  
Can't anybody see it?  
She's just a curious child  
You're not justified at all...


End file.
